Titan's Call
by The-Black-Knight673
Summary: Tirek has returned, through the powers of some unholy benefactor, and taken over Equestria. Twilight and Friends have a single chance at defeating this evil, who has gained his full power. They must travel to a forgotten mountain Temple and awaken the slumbering being within. However, despite their conviction, what Celestia has told them is far too cryptic. Will they save the day?


_**I know I promised other stories, and what not, along with knowing the fact it has been a while since I posted anything… But this particular story has been bugging the DEVIL out of me until I finally did it. Hope you all enjoy it, and now know the Titan Legion that our dear Custos Aeternum comes from. ON WITH THE STORY! *Galaxia pops up and pushes you into the Story Portal with a giggle***_

Birds scattered away from their homes within a forest near Smokey Mountain, as six ponies and one baby dragon rushed down an unmarked path. Their steps were filled with panic, trying to reach a long-forgotten destination for one last hope… There was no time to waste, no time to plan what this once well-known group would do next. Equestria is in danger, Tirek returning and managed to drain magic over everpony they knew. Not even Discord could stop him, the God of Disharmony finding his powers useless against their nemesis. But, it seems Celestia knew why, but did not tell her student this information and simply instructed Twilight and friends to go to the Galloping Gorge. To follow it north until they reached a mountain temple.

Why, none of the seven knew.

"Come on, everypony! We have to hurry!" Twilight shouted, trying to help Fluttershy keep up. "There is no telling how far away Tirek could be, and we need to get to that Temple Princess Celestia told us about!"

"What exactly does this temple even look like?" Rainbow Dash asked, flying back to help get Fluttershy moving again… The cream-colored mare nearly frozen in fear. "How are we supposed to know what to look for!"

"She didn't say." Twilight admitted, the two able to get their friend moving again. "But, she said we will know once it appears…"

"That's a bit cryptic, dontcha think, sugercube?" Applejack asked, moving ahead of their group, and keeping an eye out for any predators.

"It does not matter, we just have to get there before Tirek catches us." Twilight noted, moving ahead of Applejack, dodging tree limbs and branches.

In truth, it all mattered to Twilight… But, she needed to accomplish this mission from Celestia. Tirek had to be stopped, no matter what, and faith in their matriarch needed to be kept to do so. If she believes this temple held the only way to defeat him, then this is a mission they could not fail… The young princess just wished that there was more information on just what this weapon could be, what power it held or how to control it. Yet, Celestia felt that only its location should be given, telling Twilight that she will receive help once arriving within said temple's walls. That Tirek, no matter how strong he can get, could ever enter such sacred grounds… Its sacred defenders would fend him off without hesitation.

Soon, the seven managed to reach the Galloping Gorge, quickly diving down to the valley below and continuing their journey north. They could see a mountain, whose tip reached up high into the clouds, on the valley's other side. Each began to smile, seeing their destination just ahead of them… Yet, when lightning cracked over head and storm clouds began to form, they knew celebration needed to wait.

"We're almost there, everypony!" Twilight called out, as rain started to come down. "Keep it up, we cannot waste any time!"

The group nodded, picking up their pace. All of Equestria, or even Equis, is counting on them to reach this mountain temple, and they knew that failure could mean the worst possible outcome for all life upon their world. Their focus had been so locked upon this unknown destination, none of the group even noticed that the gorge walls held strange carvings, as they drew closer to this so-called mountain temple… Symbols of stylized T's and a half skull and half machine insignias appeared. There were even drawings of some titanic creatures fighting twisted monsters carved into the gorge walls, statues of knightly warriors presenting their weapons, as if to welcome these young heroes.

Twilight smiled, as she saw the temple's form begin to appear upon the trail they practically sprinted on. Its gates reached to near the mountain's summit, forged from some sort of iron and brass metal, with carved symbols and images all along its form. The temple seemed to be smaller than its own gates, columns and windows built into the mountain's own face, yet it seemed to be focused on that exact entrance… A road of styled iron leading up to it, with an alter just outside of the gate.

"There it is!" Twilight called out, as the seven came to a slow halt just at the alter itself… Noticing the ancient Equestrian runes carved upon the strange dais. Each breathed heavily, looking for what this "help" could possibly be… Yet, saw nothing. "I… Don't understand? She said there would be somepony here to help us, when we arrived?"

"Maybe they stopped to have a cupcake break?" Pinkie Pie chirped, pouncing up and down, as if she still had energy left to run a marathon. "After all, who doesn't want a cupcake break!" She snorted a giggle.

"Darling, much as I would agree, I highly doubt that somepony so important would stop to have a 'cupcake break'." Rarity noted, hoof tapping against her chin. "After all, they may also know what is happening, and wouldn't delay."

They all looked around, unable to see anyone that could possibly help them… Panic growing stronger within the seven. Spike hugged to Twilight's right foreleg, the young princess quickly wrapping her other around him in comfort. Something did not seem right, were they too late? Did Tirek already arrive to prevent their help from coming? There only hope would be within this mountain, and Tirek was an ancient creature that could possibly know about this secret and try to take it from them. Twilight closed her eyes, trying to concentrate on trying to figure out what she could have missed. Did Celestia tell her anything else? Was there something she-?

"Sorry I'm late, everypony!" A voice called out, the group looking to who it belonged to, and suddenly went slack jawed.

Her coat was a lime-greenish white, half of her hair being a pale gold and the other half being a dark sapphire blue. The mare's mane cascaded down over half of her features, exposing only her muzzle. Most would have assumed this pegasus was a cosplayer or some pretender, but the fact that her cutie mark was of different colored hearts acting as a storm cloud's rain, allowed them to know who it was… She was even wearing the diva's trademark jacket and pink bow.

"When I heard what happened, I believed at least the Princess would come here… If I hadn't been in Manehatten for a photo-shoot, I would have been here much earlier." She smiled, landing just in front of the seven.

"S-Songbird Serenade!?" The group yelled, moving up closer towards the diva pegasus. "What are you doing here, Ms. Serenade?" Twilight asked, confused as to why Equestria's biggest diva is at the mountain temple, talking about meeting them here.

"Did Princess Celestia not tell you to come here?" She asked, the group nodding to her. "Ah, then she said someone would meet you here, yes?"

"She did… But we didn't think it would be you, Ms. Serenade." Twilight answered, before realizing something the diva said. "Wait, don't you mean 'somepony', not someone?" She asked.

"Nope… I'm technically not the one you're supposed to meet." Songbird giggled, covering her muzzle with a hoof. "The one you're supposed to meet, is probably sleeping right now. After all, he's very ancient and needs a nap every century or two. Come on, I'll introduce you all to him."

The seven all gave a slow nod, as Songbird turned around and lead them towards the temple. Strangely enough, the pegasus did not seem at all worried and strolled towards the mountain temple like she is returning home after so long. Twilight quickly walked up next to the diva, looking to the temple then back to Songbird.

"Um… Ms. Serenade, I have a question."

"I may have an answer." She giggled.

"Well… You seem like this place is your home, were you born here or something?" Twilight asked, with a raised brow. "I know a lot about Equestria and its history, but I did not even know this temple existed until Princess Celestia told me about it."

"Oh? Well… In a way, you are right about me being born here. But, it is more like 'reborn' here." Songbird answer, as they approached the steps leading up to said temple's smaller doors. "Many years ago, before my days as a famous diva, I had an accident not too far from where we are now. My right wing had been broken and I had been hurt rather badly… On a day much like this." She looked up at the storm clouds, allowing the others to get dry underneath the temple's outstretched form. "I crawled, for I do not know how long, until my body couldn't move anymore, believing it would have been the end of me… Then, he appeared."

Songbird Serenade took a deep breath, as if to recall what had happened that faithful day, looking towards the temple entrance with a smile upon her muzzle. Judging from how longingly she looked towards said entrance, it seemed Songbird did not look upon such a memory with trauma, but fondly.

"At first, by how the Master looked, I was terrified of him. To be perfectly honest, and I know how he hates this being the word to describe him, but he looked like a monster out of some horror story." Songbird walked towards the entrance, a slight pep in her steps. "But, he took me into this very temple, and cared for me. Treating my injuries, making sure I had something to eat and drink… Going so far as to tell me who he is, and where he came from. I told him who I was, and my dreams, to which he happily helped me achieve."

That caused the group to raise their brow, stopping at the temple entrance. "Helped how, sugercube?" Applejack asked, walking up to Songbird, who looked towards her.

"You honestly don't think my singing voice could possibly change so easily, do you?" Songbird asked, with a smile, before reaching a hoof up to unclip her collar. "It is a secret I have kept for so long, and a reason why I do not remove my jacket for anything." She giggled, revealing a strange surgical scar just beneath where the collar ended. "He had to perform many surgeries, to make sure I lived… After all, you do not fall from the side of that gorge, with a broken wing, and not walk out with barely any injuries."

The group gasped, looking towards the scar at her neck… Eyeing each other with worry and concern, before looking back at a giggling Songbird, who found their reactions rather funny. "What exactly did this 'Master' do to you, darling?" Rarity asked, walking up to the opposite side of Applejack, curious as to why Songbird would allow such an unsightly scar.

"Before you judge him, know that I _wanted_ him to do it, after he mentioned how he could help with my singing voice and how." Songbird noted, the group nodding before she continued. "He performed a surgery on my own vocal cords, that would allow me to go from one tone to another rather easily… Hence why my melodies sound so harmonious and relaxing. He helped with that, and I could never thank him enough for it."

"What… Exactly did he ask for, in return?" Twilight asked, knowing how such beings would act and be for attempting such. After all, nothing so grand could ever be free.

"Surprisingly? He just asked for company." Songbird answered, walking into the temple with the seven right behind her. "Apparently, he has been on our world for several millennia, and it has gotten lonely for him. The Master has longed for another to spend time with, to converse with, to be around… Since he can only care for a slumbering titan."

"A Titan!?" The group shouted, causing Songbird to stop and look at them… Tilting her head.

"Did… I forget to mention that?" She asked, the group nodding rapidly. "Oops… Heh, sorry." Songbird giggled, smiling at them. "The Master cares for what he calls 'Titans', or 'God-Machines'. Apparently, for one of his order, it is a great honor. There is one apparently here, in Equestria, left behind to protect it if a great threat were to ever appear…" She suddenly pointed towards Twilight, with a playful smile upon her muzzle. "The very thing _you_ are here to awaken… But, first you must meet the Master and gain his blessings to do so."

"When are we going to… Meet this 'Master', Ms. Serenade?" Twilight asked, concern growing even more after finding out she is here to wake a _Titan_ of all things. There were stories of these massive beings, destroying entire kingdoms in one wrathful attack. Armies were felled in seconds, for even trying to challenge these precursors. Only death awaited any that found themselves within their shadow.

"You already have." Songbird answered, still smiling, before she looked up towards the temple ceiling. "Master! I'm home, and I have guests for you to meet!" Metallic grinding and hiss of steam answered the diva's words, causing the group to look up and saw a terror, the likes none of them have ever seen before.

The being stood upright, as if it were one of the mythological humans found in fairy tales or ramblings from Lyra Heartstrings… But, its body had been draped by a crimson red cloak and legs replaced with four spider-like scythe blades. His hands extended out like needles, large clamps on metal tendrils snaked out from his cloak and aided this creature in climbing down from the ceiling. When he reached the floor level, the seven noticed that this creature had no muzzle or face, really… But a metallic beak and three glowing green eyes, that zoomed in and retracted on the group. It was like this 'Master' was studying each one, very carefully, examining the differences within the mares and baby dragon.

A burst of binary caused them to cover their ears, except for Songbird, before he cleared it up. "Greetings. Omnissiah's Blessings upon all." His voice was metallic, monotoned, cracking from the metal beak like it were his mouth. "I have been… Expecting you all here. I am Magos Prime Callisthar, of the Adeptus Titanicus and Adeptus Mechanicus." He looked between the group, needle-like metal fingers clasped together. "I am the Mechanicus Representative for Legio Equities Aeternum. Or, in your tongue, the 'Eternity Knights'."

"I-I am… P-P-Princess Twilight Sparkle." Twilight answered, terrified by this towering figure, who reached down towards her. "I have come here to-?"

"I know why… You have come, Princess." Callisthar reached down and grasped Twilight's right forehoof into his hands, gently picking it up. "I am not blind to Equestria's plight, my eyes are everywhere, and I know what has happened to the Children of Faust." Ever so carefully, he patted her hoof in a comforting manner. "I swore, to the one I call Lord, that I would keep this world safe with the might of a God-Machine, one that could safeguard it. Ever since, I have maintained and secured it… Waiting for the one who would awaken its wrath."

The group looked to one another, Songbird lightly smiling at what she observed. Callisthar carefully put Twilight's hoof down, before having the group follow him back outside of the temple. Every move of his legs was carefully planned, metal grinds and hiss showing how old such joints are. When the Magos Prime walked out into the rain, there had been no grunts of aged pain or creak of strained metal, but a hissed sigh of relief… Almost like he had been awaiting this day for so long.

"Come, child… Follow me towards the dais, and we shall do what must be done." Callisthar looked back towards Twilight, eyes zooming and extending. "The Omnissiah blessed this world, and it is my sacred duty to watch over and protect it. With your help, we shall do just that."

"But… Doesn't she need your blessing?" Rainbow Dash asked, with a raised brow, in confusion. "Blessings always require some test, a way for one to know the pony is worthy. No offense to Twilight, but she hasn't done anything for you to prove that… What's the catch?"

"Catch? There is no catch, Pegasi-genome 'Rainbow Dash'." Callisthar answered, the group looking at one another, wondering how he knew her name. "As I said before, Equestria has always been within my sight, even as I slumbered. I know the deeds of Princess Twilight Sparkle, which are logged within my memory, as are the others. I know she is worthy, as the wings and horn of Faust prove." He motioned towards Twilight's horn and wings. "Alicorn-genome are rare, only worthy could ever possessed them… Only the worthy, can wake the one whom slumbers beneath the stone."

Callisthar began to walk towards the dais once more, followed by the group of eight, now. Cautious was among all but Songbird, who trotted right behind the mysterious 'Magos Prime'. Despite her attitude towards him, the others felt wary of him, wondering what exactly this being could be… To live for so long, could only be achieved by god-like beings, but the fact he seemed more machine than mortal might explain such.

Once they arrived at the altar, Callisthar motioned for Twilight to walk up on to the dais, Songbird nodding towards her. "Please, child… You must stand before the Gates of Eternity, to begin the task before you."

Twilight nodded, looking to her friends, whom still held concern and mistrust towards Callisthar, but trusted what Celestia had told her. Nodding, the young princess walked up the altar steps and on to the dais, looking down and noticing strange runes and symbols carved into the stone. She could see the Equestrian Runes for magic, along with strange machine-like symbols of some foreign language she did not know… As if the ancient ponies and whom ever Callisthar served had created such a thing together.

"O-Ok… What now?" Twilight asked, looking back at the Magos Prime. "What am I supposed to do?"

"You must reach deep within yourself, and allow your essence to go to the God-Machine, who slumbers inside." Callisthar instructed, motioning towards the mountain. "Normally, it would take many, entire crews, to awaken such a holy being… But, with a Child of Faust? It could only take one. But, we shall join in holy chant, to aid your endeavors."

" _We_?" Twilight asked, confused by the term. "There are more of you?"

Callisthar gave a nod. "There is… They have been in stasis, awaiting this moment." He looked towards the temple, as more figures began to appear within. Those who resembled more like the humans of myth, their bodies having some mechanical aspects, each having a strange axe of some kind. "Each placed here to ensure the God-Machine is revived or maintained, to watch over them until it is time." The Magos Prime took up a position in front of Twilight, as these strange crimson cloaked priests encircled Twilight. Her friends readied themselves, but were quickly stopped by black armored warriors and Songbird… Who seemed more like the Temple Guard. "Begin, when you are ready, Princess… Our voice shall usher you to him."

Twilight, feeling that this must be done, gave a light nod and started to channel her magic. "W-Who exactly am I calling to? What is their name, so I do not offend them?" She asked, knowing such a legendary creature must have a name.

"You will learn of his name, when the two of you commune. He has been awaiting the Children of Faust's call, ever since Custos Aeternum ordered he remain." Callisthar opened his arms up, the priests holding their axes out in front. "Now, we shall begin our chant. Please, begin when you are ready."

 _ **(( watch?v=QllvHZW33dE ))**_

Twilight gave a nod, her ears perking at the sound of strange music coming from the priests… Soon, they started a chant, its melody causing her body to relax, Songbird looking towards these strange beings and bowing her head in respect. The Temple Guard suddenly stiffened, taking a more guard-like stance and lifted their heads. Lights started to glow along the dais, causing its lines to crack and turn… As if were a machine itself, lifting Twilight up into the air.

As if it were a signal, the young princess started to channel her magic, horn glowing with a magenta glow. She needed to call upon every bit of alicorn magic, by what Callisthar told her, to even achieve such a feat. There was no failure here, no attempt at chance or willing to be cautious. Equestria needed to be saved, it needed a hero to defeat Tirek, one strong enough to bring down the twisted centaur for good… And, if she understood correctly, this hero must be a Titan of Legend. It needed to be awoken, to breathe Equestria's air once more, to feel Celestia's sun upon his body, and see what has become of the land it swore to defend.

Twilight _needed_ to awaken the Titan!

As if sensing her conviction, the magic around Twilight's body shot forward and slammed into the Temple Gates! It pierced through the cracks, pushing deep inside of the temple's sacred halls, Twilight's mind along with it. She could see many corridors that once belonged to smaller Titans, where these mighty warriors once stood guard… Either forgotten or long since vanished from Equis for good. There were even mantels and symbols for each corridor, to mark where its occupier once stood and slumbered. Though, one thing remained a constant for each, and that was their order's mark.

A banner bearing black scythes crossed upon a crimson back ground and a single skull placed on top of them, a stylized T embedded into its forehead. That was their mark, bordered in black, as if to say that they were the eternal watches… Death's chosen to safeguard life for all eternity, and bring ruin to those that dared to challenge them. Within what looked like a scroll beneath the image seemed to be a single house quote, or possibly warcy…

" _We are Unbroken within His light._ "

Twilight barely had time to think about any of this, her ethereal form quickly stopping before a mighty figure towering over all within its massive chamber. Her eyes grew wide, neck craning all the way to see the top of this massive being. Without warning, her ethereal form shot forward and up towards the being's helmeted head… Crashing into it, causing a bright light to blind her.

 **-The White World-**

When the light dimmed, Twilight found herself within a world of blank white light, unable to see what had once been around her. The mare raised a brow, confused by what is before her… Such a strange place, yet she could feel a sense of calm about her. As if, this realm had been the only place for her to find peace, safety; where nothing would dare harm her.

" _Who are you, Child of Faust?_ "

The voice caused Twilight's entire body to freeze, it surprised her and caused a chill of fear to crawl up the mare's spine. Despite sounding so calm, it had a sense of power to it, the kind to which nothing could ever challenge its might and survive. Slowly, she turned around just to see whom this voice belonged to, eyes growing wider and jaw becoming slack, as she looked up.

The being stood like a knight of old, angelic wings spread wide in a form that showed his radiance and holy might. He adorned armor that resembled an ancient knight from the Crusades, a human one, greatsword grasped in both hands and held in front. The Crusader Helm's eyes looked down at Twilight, glowing eyes piercing through the visor like they were filled with magical power. A figure of untold might and holiness, matched only by the Gods of Old.

"I-I am Twilight Sparkle, Princess of Friendship within Equestria!" She called to it, the Knight tilting his head in a confused manner. "May I ask… Who are you, great Titan?"

" _I am the Warlord Titan, Vigil Aeterna, or Sentinel Eternal in your tongue… Why have you come, Twilight Sparkle, Princess of Friendship?_ "

"I c-come to you, b-because Equestria has need of you!" Twilight looked around, wondering if this were some trick, but saw nothing that would present such and looked back to the giant. "Please, our people are in grave danger… A monster has been brought back, and he has all of Equestria. You are our last hope, and must wake to defeat him."

" _Why should I wake to stop something you have already defeated once before? Why must I walk the land, to do the bidding of one who has the power of gods? Why must I do, what you already done?_ "

The response caused Twilight to flinch, remembering she had once defeated Tirek before… But, she had the Tree of Harmony during that time. Yet, she could not give up and stepped towards the towering Knight. "Because, you swore to defend Equestria, to defend Equis, for any threat that would appear! To answer the call, when a Child of Faust has need of you… Yet, when we do call, you choose to slumber! Yes, I defeated him before, but he has grown stronger since and we no longer have the power to stop him…" She narrowed her eyes to the Knight, practically glaring at this god-like entity. "Only _you_ have the power to do so… But, if you choose to keep sleeping, and ignore your sacred oath, then that is fine with me. We will find a way, without you!"

The Knight observed Twilight, his golden eyes taking her in fully, who simply looked up at the being's majesty. Soon, his massive form finally moved, arms raising his sword up just enough for the tip to be pulled up.

" _I deem thee worthy._ "

His words brought an air of confusion for Twilight, until the Knight slammed his blade down on to the ground… Releasing a powerful shock wave, that took the mare off of her hooves and flying out of the White World.

" _Wait for me, Princess… For we shall stride together._ "

 **-Outside of the Temple-**

 _ **((**_ watch?v=NBE-uBgtINg _ **))**_

Twilight felt the shock wave, and it sent her flying off the dais… Only to be caught by Rainbow Dash. "Twilight! W-What happened? Did you wake the Titan?" She asked, in a panic, followed by the other seven, whom had the same question.

"I… I think? He said something about me being worthy, and to wait for him?" She answered, hoof rubbing the side of her head. "But, I do not kno-?"

The gates rumbled, followed by dust falling from their crease. Ever so carefully, the sacred temple gates began to open outward, allowing all to see the darkness within. Callisthar, his priests, the Temple Guard, and even Songbird; rushed forward and knelt before the opening. Such a reaction confused those behind them, looking at one another, before a heavy stomp caused the ground to shake like an earthquake. Another step, followed by another and another, told the group that something massive was approaching them. Something that matched even Tirek's full height, Rarity and Fluttershy looked back, thinking that Tirek was approaching from behind, but found nothing… Confirming that, what ever approaching, is coming from within the mountain.

A silhouette appeared within the gates, causing many of the group to go wide eyed, it stood taller than Tirek did, body slouched but armored like some great warrior of old. Its right arm seemed slender, as if it were the barrel of some cannon forming the being's entire arm, while the left came out into a gauntleted hand with five claws for fingers and a thumb. Three red, glowing, lights cut through the gate's darkness and revealed that they belonged to this massive being as his eyes.

When he finally stepped out of the gates, the sunlight tore through storm clouds, forcing their rain to disappear in a way that made this mighty being to be some celestial entity… Revealing his black armored and silver trimmed body glistening within the light, shoulder guards, knee guards, and lower part of his helmet; being a deep crimson. The two shields over his shoulder guards bore the same symbol as Twilight saw within the corridor, the words "We are Unbroken" written under them.

The titan came to a sudden halt, and looked down at those before him, red eyes glowing brightly. He noticed Twilight looking up at him, her eyes wide in surprise at the knightly appearance only holding within the titan's helmeted head. Nodding, the titan reared his head up and released a blaring war horn, to signal his awakening and return to the realm of mortals!

"Finally… After so long, he has awakened." Callisthar spoke up, turning towards Twilight, his priests and guards doing the same. "Well done, Princess. _Vigil Aeterna_ has returned to us, and will duel your foe."

Twilight gave a hesitant nod, and walked towards the mighty Titan before her, whom looked back down at the princess. "We thank you, Mighty One! Please, stride forward, save Equestria and liberate us from the evil that is Tirek!"

The Titan did not respond, nor did he stride forward… Instead, Custos Aeterna knelt and held his hand towards Twilight, as if to tell her to climb on to its silver claws. The princess, on the other hand, raised a brow at this strange action, confused as to what he wants.

"He is asking you to ride within him." Callisthar answered her thoughts, walking up towards the Princess. "Mighty, as he may be, the Titan requires the one who wakes him to be nearby. While, normally, that is a Princeps… You were the one who woke him, your magic giving him life and a way around such. So, in response, he is offering you the chance to command him. To safely be within his body, and watch your foe die through his eyes."

"Where does he want me to go?" Twilight asked, looking back at the Magos Prime, while his Priest started to pray around the mighty Titan. "I'm not… Really familiar with his kind."

Her answer came by a hiss of steam and the Titan's upper head opening… Revealing a seat within it. "There, Princess. Within his head, you will find a place to take command, he will know what you know and how to defeat this foe. We shall accompany you, in support within. Should the Titan take damage, we shall repair him."

Twilight gave a nod, flying up towards the Titan's knightly head and saw the chair within. Taking a deep gulp, and looking back at her worried friends… Twilight nodded towards them and flew inside, said head closing behind her, as the princess took a seat. A halo came out and wrapped around her head, tightening down and glowing with the lights within its circuits.

" _We shall fight, as one, princess, and reclaim your home._ " Vigil Aeterna's voice filled her mind, causing Twilight to look around. " _Now, let us stride together, my little Princeps._ "

The Titan's eyes suddenly flashed brightly, before he suddenly went into a full battle stride! The force behind such a step sent the mares and baby dragon below nearly flight. Each time his foot crashed on to the ground, it sounded like thunder from some massive hurricane, arms swing forward. None, not even Callisthar, could have believed such speed… He knew that the magic power of an alicorn could energize a Warlord enough to waken it, but never did he predict it would give it such power. A hidden smile appeared upon the Magos Prime's lips, Tirek has no idea what kind of god now comes for him.

 **-Canterlot-**

Tirek stood before the defeated princesses, having three and one's own daughter. He couldn't help but smile at this victory, but continued to rage within his mind about how one managed to escape with their friends. Now, the ones that remain refuse to tell him where she is hiding, they are denying the centaur his victory. This infuriated him, he cannot truly take over Equestria and drain it of the land's magic without finishing off the last princess, especially since his benefactor has already given him so much and expects more in return.

"Where. Is. The. Forth!" He demanded, reaching down and grabbing hold of Celestia with his massive hand, nearly crushing her within it. "Tell me _now_ , Princess, or I will destroy all that you love!"

Celestia let out a pained cry, her body being crushed by Tirek's hand. "I-I will not… T-Tell you wh-where she is!" She defiantly retorted, violent eyes glaring up at the massive centaur. "Even if I did… I-I have faith sh-she has done what i-is needed of her."

"You have so much faith in one so young, huh?" He pulled her closer to himself, giving a fanged grin. "What makes you think she can even stop me now? My benefactor has granted me enough power to defeat even Discord, what hope does your little pet have against the likes of me, huh?"

"B-Because… She has sought out… Wh-What your k-kind." Celestia released another pained cry, as Tirek's hold tightened. "Fear most!"

"And what, may I ask, is that?" Tirek asked, not knowing something has already took aim just below the Equestrian Capital.

"The Fury of Ancients… A Titan!"

Her response caused the centaur released a bellowing life, looking down at her with only humor in his eyes. "A Titan? You made her believe in such myths? Those creatures do not exist, nothing can _ever_ live in such a land… And, even if they did, they all died out or vanished for-!"

A multi-colored beam of energy tore through Canterlot's walls and buildings, nearly striking Tirek's head, had he not leaned in closer to taunt Celestia. It crashed into the mountain side, vaporizing the rocks that were touched by its might. The centaur followed the trail of destruction to its source, noticing a massive silhouette just below Canterlot's mountain side… The being just stared up, as if it were staring right at Tirek and could see him.

"What is that… And why does it dare to-!" Another blast came, Tirek only having seconds to dodge it and glare at what is challenging him. "It wants to fight? Then I will oblige!" He threw Celestia down, causing her to crash before the other princesses. "I will tear it apart, limb from limb!" With that, he vanished in a burst of twisted magic.

 **-Below Canterlot's Mountain Side-**

Tirek appeared within a flash of twisted magic, looking for the one who had dared interrupt his interrogation. "Who dares to stop me from-!" When he found them, the centaur became stricken with sheer terror.

 _ **((**_ watch?v=zK268TLKCK4 _ **))**_

The metal colossus stood before him, left hand crackling with electricity, right releasing a hum of energy, the triple barreled weapons upon his shoulders heated from recent use. Those red eyes glared at Tirek, onyx black and crimson armor glistening within Celestia's sunlight, giving off an aura of wrath about the metal being's form. Though, the symbol it bore, is what struck Tirek with the most fear… He has seen that exact symbol before, the crossed scythes and a skull upon them, it was once told to him by those that raised him. That, if he ever saw such a symbol, to run away, even his benefactor warned Tirek of this very symbol… Another reason why he wished to take Equestria's powers away, for only the Children of Faust could possibly summon these monsters.

"Equities Aeterna…" He muttered, staring at the Titan. "Who are you?"

His only response had been a blaring war horn, before charging towards Tirek! The shoulder mounted weapons charging and unleashing another volley of powerful energy blast, Tirek barely having a second to put up a shield to absorb such a blow… And another second, to move away, just before his shield had been destroyed.

Tirek looked at where his shield had been destroyed, then to where the blast had vaporized what had been unfortunate enough to be caught within it. He glared towards the Titan, who raised their clawed hand up into a battle stance. "Fine then, no talking? Then let us get right down to business!" The centaur charged up one of his magical blasts, and unleashed it upon the Titan, wishing to destroy it in a single attack.

The Titan braced itself, raising its left hand up and caused a barrier to suddenly appear and deflect the blast into the area around himself. Tirek's eyes widen, as the smoke disappeared, revealing no damage had been done upon the Titan's onyx and crimson form. It released another blaring blast form its war horn and strode forward, clawed hand cracking with energy.

Tirek went to counter, raising both of his, but soon found that the claw tore through his arm with ease, melting both flesh and bone where ever it managed to touch, and backed away. The centaur released a cry of agony, holding his wounded arm and looked at the four claw marks left by such attack, looking towards the mighty Titan standing before him in shock… Nothing had ever done this, nothing had ever pierced his flesh so easily, yet the Titan has.

"What…. What are you!?" He demanded, holding his wounded arm, backing away.

" **Your end…** " The voice blared through the Titan's voice, it sounded much like Twilight's own mixed with another's. A more powerful voice, but Tirek could hear the young princess within it. " **For I am Unbroken within His Light, I am Vigil Aeterna! I have been called by those of this land, to save them from a monster… And, by His blessing, I shall not fail them!** " The Titan strode forward again, Tirek preparing another barrier spell… But, the right arm was the first to being pulled up.

In seconds, the cannon unleashed a blazing red light, tearing through Tirek's left shoulder and ripped his arm clean off. He roared in agony, trying to grasp it with his wounded arm, but quickly found an electrified claw tearing through his abdomen. Looking up, the Centaur found himself face to helmeted face with the Titan that had woken from so many millennia of slumber… Staring deep into its red eyes.

"I… I have failed, so easily? But… How!" Tirek demanded, shocked eyes remaining wide at the Titan's wrathful gaze. "How is this even possible! Tar'rix promised me everything, he promised nothing could ever defeat me, yet you did! **How!?** "

" **You challenged the wrong Kingdom and World, daemon** _ **.**_ **No unholy might could ever best one of the God-Machines of Man.** " _Vigil Aeterna_ managed to lift Tirek off of the ground, ramming his cannon into the centaur's abdomen as well. Both of his shoulder mounted cannons aimed directly at Tirek, their forms charging with energy. " **He charged me to protect it, and I shall continue until my core no longer functions… Now, BEGONE!** "

The Laser Blasters burst, firing the charged energy directly into Tirek's upper body! His painfilled cries echoed from below the mountain, as the energy tore through him and vaporized Tirek's upper torso in mere seconds. What remained of him, had been tossed aside by the Titan's mighty claw, blood dripping from said claws. To ensure that Tirek could not regenerate his flesh, _Vigil Aeterna_ took aim with his volcano cannon and fired one last devastating blast, disintegrating Tirek's corpse in mere seconds.

When Tirek's corpse had been destroyed, a massive amount of magic burst forth from it, being released from its prison. It spread across Equestria, returning to the ones who had been robbed of their powers by such a monster. Each regaining their strength, their eyes glowing from a dull gray to bright colors. Those upon Canterlot's walls quickly rushed over, to see who had freed them from what ever Tirek had planned… Seeing the Titan below, just as he raised a clawed fist up and released a victorious blare of his war horn. This prompted them to cheer for their savior, the Princesses teleporting below to greet him.

"Great one!" Celestia called up, drawing the Titan's mighty gaze. "We thank you for the timely arrival, I knew the stories our mother told us were true and glad my student managed to find your temple!" She called up, walking to the Titan's base, who slowly knelt. "Please, tell me, is Twilight well? Did her friends manage to make it to you without problems?"

The Titan continued to look down at her, before the upper portions of his head hissed with steam and opened… Allowing a very exhausted Twilight to fly out from within the Titan and land in front of the surprised Princesses. "Y-Yes, we managed to find him." She smiled at them, before falling over, Celestia quickly catching her. "Figured offering him so much magic would drain me… But, defeating Tirek for good, and so easily, too? Worth the risk."

"Are thou alright Twilight? Do we need to call for a doctor?" Luna asked, concern filling her eyes as she looked down at the exhausted princess, who shook her head.

"I should be fine… Now, if that fight went on longer than it did? Not so much…" She looked up to the Titan, who stood up from his kneeling position. "Thank you, mighty Titan! You honor the being who placed you here by aiding us!"

 _Vigil Aeterna_ simply looked down at her, before nodding his helmeted head. " **As the duty of all within the Equities Aeterna, I am honor bound to protect this world… And have done said duty by ridding it of such filth. I shall return to my slumber, and wait for when you have need of me once more** " With that, the Titan began walking back towards the Temple, where he intends to rest once more.

As if to mark his leaving of them, the sun began to set, against Celestia's command… Creating an orange dusk within the sky. Such a sight made the Titan seem like a hero, leaving those of his charge, to wait for their call for salvation again. Twilight smiled at such a sight, believing it was fitting for one like him.

"Hopefully, we will never need for such a call, but look forward to seeing you walk among us again, mighty one." Twilight smiled, her mind filled with images from the Titan…

While he was able to gaze her mind, she managed to look into the God-Machine's own. Seeing all those whom came before him, the other Warlord Battle Titan, the three Reaver Titans, the four Warhound Titans, and even the even mightier Imperator Ttian Custos Aeterna… Along with the one who truly charged their stay, an "Astartes" clad in iron color armor, black shoulder guards, and an iron mask upon his shoulders; armed with only brass claws.

"It is strange…" Luna started, drawing the other princesses to her. "We were defeated so easily, yet this 'Vigil Aeterna' managed to wipe the floor with Tirek." She looked towards Twilight, with a raised brow. "Just who designed such a behemoth of destruction?"

Twilight gave a shrug. "I honestly do not know, Princess Luna… But, believe it or not?" She looked towards the Warlord, as it had become nothing but a silhouette within the sunset. "He is not the strongest of Titans. He is only the second of his order, a 'Custos Aeterna' being the strongest, his kind granted the title of 'World Burner'." The princesses looked at one another, somewhat concerned that the myths never spoke of such. "But… I am just glad that we have such an ally, for he will not break the oath given to the Children of Faust. The Legio Equities Aeterna never go back on their word, nor allow a pact to be broken."

Celestia gave a nod. "This is true, we are at peace of mind, should Equestria ever need the aid… There is a Titan willing to lift his hand to defend us from only the worst of threats." She then smiled down to Twilight. "Now, how about we send a group to get your friends, along with get you to the castle for some rest… I would imagine piloting such a being would not be easy, and such a brave mare deserve sleep."

Twilight nodded. "That sounds great." She giggled, Cadence helping her up and following the other Princesses back to Canterlot.

 **-With Callisthar-**

The Magos Prime smiled at the results of his work, watching as _Vigil Aeterna_ returned towards the Temple of his slumber. In truth, Callisthar thought that Tirek would have proven to be more of a threat, yet did know such had been a small percentage. After all, this is a Warlord Battle Titan, one of the strongest known Titans within the Imperium's ranks. Not even daemons would dare challenge them so willingly, and knew Tirek's own hubris in power hunger would drive him to challenge the unchallengeable.

"Master?" Songbird's voice echoed behind him, causing the Magos Prime to turn around. "Is it done? Has Equestria been saved?"

"It has been." He answered, looking back at what the Servo-Skulls are sending him. "This 'Tirek' stood no chance against the God-Machine's might. Your people are quite lucky."

She giggled, walking up next to the Magos Prime, and looked at the images being displayed. "I've never witnessed anything like him before, maybe I should write a song about such a mighty warrior?" Songbird then looked towards the guardian statues around the room, taking in every bit of her home… It has been a long time, since she has last been here.

Callisthar pondered her words for a moment, before shrugging his shoulders. "Would be… Interesting. No God-Machine has ever been given such a rite. Maybe we should-?" An explosion suddenly echoed behind the Magos Prime, causing him to look back with a sense of disinterest, just as a shadowed hoof stepped in. Upon seeing who had dared to enter such a sacred Temple, Songbird quickly hid behind the Magos Prime, knowing just how dangerous this being is. "There was a high percentage of him reforming you, but you are not a threat here, child… Best take your power grab elsewhere." He warned, turning to face the dark gray coated stallion, whose red horn glowed brightly.

"From what Tar'rix told me, you are nothing but a caretaker… What makes you a threat to me, hm? I've already defeated your so called 'Hoplites' and Priests." Sombra asked, snickering at the ancient creature before him, and the cowering mare behind said creature.

With a metallic, and annoyed, sigh; Callisthar reached over and grasped his Omnissian Axe and faced the intruder. The servo arms appeared from the Magos Prime's back, revealing his Eradication Ray and Phosphoenix armaments, even the clamps and drills appeared from underneath his cloak, there were even some with strange wires and needle claws coming out. "If you wish to see what my order has to offer, then so be it. But, I have already determined this outcome. Logic states you should run, before challenging me, child… Do you still wish to fight?"

Sombra prepared himself, allowing his scythe construct to appear and took a battle stance. This, in turn, earned another sigh of annoyance from Callishtar.

 _ **((**_ watch?v=sp73-FjiE5s _ **))**_

"Children…" His eyes suddenly began to glow red, standing even taller than before, legs raising him up and weapons being presented. Now, the Magos Prime looked like some sort of video game final unbeatable boss, standing before his prey with upmost certainty of victory. His voice suddenly changed, gaining a more intimidating sound. " **You should know to not challenge your betters.** "

In that moment, Sombra noticed that the iron gray statues around them started to move and come to life, each stepping forward and looking down at him with blank faces. The Kastelan Robots clenching their fists and aiming weapons at this sudden intruder, readying themselves to defend their master.

" **I think it is time I removed you from the equation…** " Callisthar suddenly shot forward, his robots thundering right behind him, Sombra's eyes going wide at how fast the Magos Prime managed to close on him, axe blade upon the stallion's neck. " _ **Permanently.**_ "

Fear gripped Sombra's heart, eyes wide... Only now, did he realize, he had just royally screwed up.


End file.
